Keep Calm and oh You Know the Rest
by disny07
Summary: Or, 500 Days of Pavarotti: The most epic, tragic, amusing, heart-wrenching, and wonderful Bromance/Love Story ever told.
1. Christmas Farewells

**Warning!**_ There will be spoilers for Original Songs in this story. It is also decidedly an UN-crack like fic. Well... as un-crack like as you can get when it's a love story between a man and a bird..._

_If you didn't follow Luke and Pavarotti on Twitter that may sound really disturbing. I recommend keeping in mind this is based entirely on their Twitter relationship. HIGHLY recommend._

* * *

"I miss you," Luke whispered sweetly to Pavarotti, a few days before Christmas Eve. Kurt was off studying for history or something, so it was the first time Luke had been alone with the bird in ages. Pavarotti looked up at him intently, which was in itself a strange phenomenon, as he generally liked to move around and tweet nonstop. Luke smiled. "I do hope he hasn't actually been feeding you glitter…" he added, remembering the joke Kurt had made and slightly fearing it may have been partly serious.

Pavarotti chirped angrily, which did nothing to ease Luke's suspicions. "I'll talk to him," he assured Pav. "But besides that, he does seem to be taking good care of you!" Pavarotti bowed his head in confirmation, which caused Luke to smile even more.

"How have you been?" he asked. Pavarotti tweeted in reply. "That's good. I've been alright I guess. The council has been pretty… crazy lately. Though, I suppose that's nothing new, is it?"

Pavarotti chirped encouragingly, edging closer to Luke.

He laughed, "Actually, it's pretty much the same as usual. Class is hard, homework is harder, and Warbler practice is the best part of the day. We keep changing directions though… usually we pick one set list and stick to it. But lately, we keep jumping around and changing songs. It's total anarchy! Don't tell anyone this," he added after a moment, "but I kinda like it. It's different. I think Kurt has a bigger influence on us than he realizes…"

By this point Pavarotti had edged his way up to the side of the cage. Luke gently began petting him through the bars. Pav tweeted in approval and urged Luke to go on.

"He does talk to you, right? I worry about him sometimes. He's really close to Blaine, but that's it. He tends to keep to himself… I don't think he likes it here. Keep an eye on him, ok? You helped me when I first came here. Be a good friend. He needs it." Luke sighed. When Pavarotti chirped again, Luke took it as a sign he could continue.

"It's almost Christmas. Vacation's in a few days. I can't wait! It was always fun taking you home, decorating your cage, letting you nest in the Christmas tree… I don't think my dad ever got over the shock of finding you there that one time."

Pavarotti laughed evilly. Well, Luke took it as an evil laugh. It was more a series of chirps and tweets, but they were menacing sounding, and the point came across perfectly.

"I think you scarred him for life. It really isn't funny!" He responded, trying to guilt the bird. That effort failed, as he was laughing hysterically by this point and didn't seem at all angry. Still trying to regain his composure, he added, "I really missed you, Pav. I haven't laughed this much in a long time…"

Pavarotti nudged up to his hand again and attempted to caress it affectionately. The bars got in the way, but the sentiment was there.

"I love you Pavarotti."

"_Chirp"_

They sat in silence a while, just happy being together again. After a few minutes though, they heard music coming towards them. Luke jumped up and grabbed his backpack just as the door opened.

"…_but baby it's cold outside." _Kurt entered the room, singing, with a dreamy look on his face. "Oh!" he gasped when he saw that Luke was there. "Sorry… I…"

"No, it's no problem. I just thought I'd see Pavarotti. It's been a while…" Luke began. Kurt smiled understandingly.

"It's easy to get attached, huh? He's great company."

Luke nodded, staring at the bird longingly.

"You used to take care of him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I had him before Blaine came to Dalton. Giving him up was… well it really sucked I guess." Pavarotti chirped in agreement.

An awkward silence followed that no one was sure how to break. Even Pavarotti was quiet. Finally Luke broke the tension,

"I better be going then… still have homework… and tests to study for. Why do teachers always feel the need to cram everything in before a vacation?" he laughed uncomfortably.

"To make us miserable?" Kurt suggested, picking up Pavarotti's cage gently. Luke shrugged, not wanting to make this whole scenario awkward but having trouble nonetheless.

"Well… see you around then," Kurt said, starting to head out. Before he left though, he turned around and added, "you know, I bring Pavarotti here every day. If you ever want to talk to him, or keep him company, or something, you can. You don't even have to ask. I know how nice it is just to have him around… I love him too."

Luke stared at Kurt in shock. Finally getting hold of his senses he replied, "I… thank you, Kurt. Really."

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

"Merry Christmas …"

* * *

_I started writing this as soon as Original songs had ended. After following Luke and Pav on Twitter, and watching their love story unfold before me, I was DEVASTATED with what had happened. Totally and completely devastated. Writing this was the strangest form of therapy I have ever done. It actually helped cheer me up. It started off as a oneshot, but I wrote a bunch of completely different scenes, and it turned into a short story. Unlike all my other ones, this WILL be updated regularly. And will be finished._

_I sort of blended the show with the Twitter reality... if that makes any sense. Like, this is about Luke the Warbler, not Luke the actor. Really this story is just for my two friends who were just as saddened as I was. If anyone else appreciates this... yay! If not, oh well. Move along. **YOU** were the one who clicked on a love story about a man and a bird._


	2. First Meetings

"Esteemed Council, fellow Warblers, we are proud to introduce our newest member. Let us welcome Warbler Luke!" Junior Council Member Wes proudly announced. The doors to the common room were opened, and Luke slowly made his way inside. The round of applause that followed helped give him confidence, but being the center of attention on his first day with the Warblers was slightly disconcerting.

"In keeping with our oldest and most sacred of traditions," Wes continued officially, "we hereby present you with an actual Warbler."

A warbler? Wait… Luke had to take care of a bird in order to join the glee club? He knew The Warblers were full of long standing traditions (he has silently observed them for months before getting the courage to join), but felt entrusting a bird in the care of a teenage boy may not be the most thought out of customs. Junior Council Member David carefully lifted up the cage and handed it to Luke, who accepted it reverently. He looked at the canary inside. It was tiny, a little wobbly, and its feathers looked strangely fragile.

"Meet Pavarotti," Wes told him after a minute. "He's from an unbroken line of canaries dating all the way back to 1891. And he just hatched a few days ago, if you couldn't tell."

Well that explained it. Pavarotti was just a baby. Or… a chick? Whatever the proper name, Luke had the strangest feeling that he might enjoy taking care of the bird after all. Pavarotti looked up at him, unsure of what was going on. He looked a little scared too, if Luke was a good judge of bird's emotions.

"Thank you so much," he told the Warblers distractedly, still staring at Pavarotti. "I promise I'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure you will," David encouraged, positively beaming that this arrangement had worked out so well. "Now to go over the set list for this year's sectionals. Gilbert and Sullivan has always been a crowd pleaser, so the council feels Logan should perform _I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General_ from Pirates of Penzance. We are sure to win with that number. Of course, we should also perform something a little more modern as well. All in favor of a Cole Porter medley for our other number?"

A vast majority of the Warblers raised their hands at this. Luke did too, not trying to stand out too much on his first day. Deep inside though, he wondered if any of them had even heard a song from the 21st century…

Pavarotti chirped unexpectedly, and appeared to be shaking his head. Luke chuckled and wondered if Pav had been thinking the exact same thing. He looked down at his new pet, which looked right back up at him. He no longer appeared to be scared or confused. In fact, the bird seemed almost happy. Luke began petting Pavarotti absentmindedly, strangely happy himself. Pavarotti tweeted contentedly, and the two secretly decided that they may enjoy this arrangement after all.

* * *

_And here is chapter 2! Yay for being on top of things! I am not sure what to submit next. Do ya'll want some happy, or some angst? I am halfway done with either. So the choice is yours! Also, this story is not in chronological order, but I feel is pretty easy to follow. I try to make it as obvious as possible when we are. Kind of like 500 Days of Summer. OMG new working title: _**500 Days of Pavarotti! **_Yes. This is my new name for this story. I won't actually change it, but that's what I'm calling it. There's your crack crossover of the day. XD_

_So yeah, I hope you like the story so far! Reviews are love, but as long as you enjoy it that's all that matters.  
_


	3. Jedi Mind Tricks Won't Work

Luke slowly and painfully made his way through his daunting amount of homework. Pavarotti looked on sympathetically, occasionally tweeting in encouragement. Dalton was going to be the death of him. Or at least, that's how he felt as he completed his essay on General Patton and moved on to the short answers for Biology.

"Pav, I just want to take a permanent nap. What do you think?" He asked the bird weakly. Pavarotti gave a disapproving chirp and ruffled his feathers. "It was just a joke! Come on, you know I would never leave you. I love you too much. But can I at least take a break?"

After a moment, Pav gave a nod of approval, and Luke put down his Biology book gratefully. "Hungry?" he asked, picking up his backpack and pulling out some bird treats and a bag on M&Ms.

Pav accepted his treats and moved back to his nest. It was then he started singing (well, whistling) contentedly. Luke smiled and went back to his homework. Before he knew what he was doing, he started humming along.

It was only when he was halfway through the questions that he realized how much the song sounded like A Whole New World.

Luke sighed. "Really, Pav? Your subtlety is unmatched."

Pav looked up innocently and gave a confused tweet. Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, Pavarotti. We both know you are above that."

Pavarotti chirped defensively, and turned his back on Luke. Luke laughed. "Oh come on Pav. Don't be mad. You know I love you. But no matter what sort of Jedi mind moves you perform on me, I am not letting you out of the cage. Sorry."

Pav let out a truly menacing sound and scooted further away from Luke. On top of being far more intelligent than the average canary, he was also very easily offended and slightly overemotional. Which did nothing to make Luke's life any easier, but he put up with it anyway.

"Pav? It's my job to take care of you! I can't just let you out. Who knows what insanity would happen? I wear my tie wrong and I'll probably jinx The Warblers to a horrible, train related death! What would happen if I lost you?"

When Pavarotti continued to ignore him, Luke did the only other thing he could think of. Tenderly, he began to sing,_ "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me… Pavarotti… now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

Pav slowly turned around, trying to appear uninterested, but still listening to the song. Luke winked and continued, _"I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride…_"

It was at this point that Nick and Jeff, playing a very intense game of Dots, heard singing coming from the common room. After a highly impressive move by Jeff that gave him control of most of the squares, Nick decided to go see what the singing was about.

"Where are you going?" Jeff demanded, slightly put out. "I was winning!"

"I'm aware of that, actually." Nick replied bitterly. "I wanna go see what's happening in the common room."

"Convenient timing, Nick. Does this mean you forfeit?" Jeff asked, staring at his friend with a look that came off as more adorable than threatening.

"…fine. You win." He admitted begrudgingly. "You coming?"

"What do you think?" Jeff replied as he stood up. "Really, Nick. I'm not sure I know who you are any more." With that he walked past Nick and headed towards the common room. Nick stood there a moment, rolling his eyes in exasperation, and then followed Jeff out.

The two of them stopped outside the door and quietly opened it just a crack.

"_Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world! A hundred thousand things to see. I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be…" _Luke belted out, while Pavarotti whistled along with him. Nick and Jeff turned to each other, huge smiles on their faces. Luke wasn't the first Warbler to serenade their pet canary, and definitely wasn't the first to be caught doing so. As carefully as they could, they closed the door and headed back to their dorm. They could antagonize Luke later. Besides, Nick had to redeem himself. He was _not_ going to lose Dots again.

"_A whole new world. That's where we'll be. A thrilling chase. A wondrous place. For you and me…"_ Luke finished sweetly. Pavarotti chirped and nudged Luke's hand affectionately.

"You forgive me?" Luke asked, laying his head on the table and looking eye to eye with the bird. Pavarotti tweeted in confirmation. "I'm glad. I love you, Pav."

Pavarotti cooed lovingly and burrowed himself in his nest. Closing his eyes, he listened to Luke hum more Disney songs.

He was really starting to like this boy.

* * *

_Oh Luke and Pavarotti. Why is your love so sweet?_

_The Nick/Jeff Bromance is one of my favorite things about the Warblers, and if anyone seriously thought I wouldn't include them… __**you don't even know me. **__But seriously, my love for them is intense. Expect them to appear in this story a lot._

_So yeah… you wanted a happy chapter. I hope this qualifies. Prepare for future angst. XD_


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

The second time Luke lost Pavarotti, he was taken completely by surprise. He had been fully aware of the archaic tradition of passing on the prize warbler to the newest member of the team. It was how Luke got Pavarotti in the first place. He always knew, deep down, that one day a new singer would arrive, and he would have to give Pavarotti away. But it never really occurred to him. Luke had grown attached to the bird, and the thought of losing him for any reason broke his heart.

Pavarotti was more than a bird, a charge, a ward. He was a friend. Family. Luke loved him more than anything in this world.

So when Wes walked up to him one day near the end of sophomore year, the last thing he expected was that Wes had come to take Pav away, to give to the newest member.

"Wait… what?" Luke whimpered, not sure he had heard that right and praying he was mistaken.

"Our newest Warbler," Wes began again agitatedly, not sure why he had to repeat himself as he had clearly and concisely explained the situation already. "Blaine Anderson just transferred here. His audition exceeded any and all expectations, and tomorrow he is to be inducted. In keeping with tradition, Pavarotti gets passed down to him."

"I…but…" Luke stammered, trying to keep it together as his whole world fell apart around him.

"Look, I understand that you have probably become attached to the bird," Wes consoled, rubbing Luke's shoulder to calm him down. "I'm really sorry, Luke. I know that this hard. But you have to let him go…"

"… I don't want to," Luke replied dryly, shaking and clearly doing all he could not to break down.

Wes sighed, not sure how to proceed. Nick didn't give him nearly this much trouble when his turn was up. Then again, Jeff had borne the brunt of any angst that resulted from taking his pet away.

"You said the new kid is being inducted tomorrow, right?" Luke asked slowly.

"Yes," Wes confirmed, seeing where this was going.

"Then can I have one more day with Pav? To… get him ready… and say goodbye."

Wes considered this for a moment, and decided it might be a good idea. "Very well. He can stay with you one more night. You better bring him tomorrow though. I mean it Luke. This is very serious business."

"I promise," Luke confirmed. Wes smiled briefly, and walked away to return to planning the preparations for Blaine's induction.

Once Wes was out of sight, Luke ran in the opposite direction and left Dalton to go home. He only had English left anyway. Pavarotti was more important.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pavarotti perched on Luke's shoulder, burrowed quite comfortably. Luke hadn't told him the news yet, and was trying to put it off for as long as possible. Instead he distracted himself by cleaning out Pav's cage. It was funny, he thought, how far they had come. The first time he let Pav out of the cage, the bird had tried to make a break for it. He had even managed a few daring escapes in his time, all of which did nothing for Luke's nerves. But now he refused to leave Luke's side, except to occasionally perch on the various plants located around the house. The only time the bird was in the cage was during school.

"Done," Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes. Pav chirped in approval, clearly pleased at how immaculate the cage looked. Luke smiled and petted the bird. Then, as carefully as he could, he got up and moved over to the bed. Placing Pavarotti on his knee, he began, "Look, Pav. We… we need to talk."

Pavarotti looked up at the boy, worried at his sudden change in tone.

"Umm… well… The Warblers have this… tradition," Luke continued awkwardly. "And well… there's this new kid… Blaire… Blake… Blaine…? Anyway, whenever a new guy joins the Warblers, he… the canary gets passed down to him. That canary is you Pav."

Pavarotti chirped feebly, not believing what he was hearing. Luke was kidding. He had to be. Right? The look on Luke's face proved he wasn't. Pav couldn't believe it. He was Luke's! Why did he have to leave? Gently, Pav climbed off Luke's knee and crawled onto his chest. He then nuzzled affectionately, and tweeted sadly.

"I know Pav," Luke sniveled. "I don't want you to go. I love you." Crying at this point, he pulled the bird closer and hugged him tenderly. "Please don't leave me…"

Pavarotti didn't reply. What choice did either of them have?

* * *

_I don't know about you, but now I am terribly depressed. I think I need to write a happy chapter pronto. It should be up in a few days._

_I hope you liked it either way. I am now going to get myself some ice cream (tee-hee Sarah) and watch the Kliss to cheer me up. I advise you do the same. =)_


	5. CODE ORANGE

**"PAVAROTTI!"** Luke squeaked, running over to the cage and hugging it tightly. Pavarotti chirped eagerly, rushing over to the bars and returning the hug in his own, bird-like way. "I missed you so much!"

Someone behind him started laughing. Luke turned around and looked up at Jeff, who was trying and failing to contain his hysterics.

"Is something funny?" Luke asked, still clinging to the cage. Jeff shook his head.

"No… Adorable! If I ever love anyone half as much as you love Pavarotti, I will be the happiest man on earth. Well… second happiest actually. Behind you. Cuz… you really love that bird." He chuckled, taking a seat on the couch near Luke.

Luke smiled and sat down, placing the cage on the table in front of them. Pavarotti tweeted non-stop, clearly ecstatic that he was with Luke again.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Luke asked, glancing over at Jeff before turning his attention back to the canary.

"Emergency meeting. Not sure why, but it has to be important. The text Thad sent listed it as code orange…" Jeff replied nervously. "The last code orange was when Logan lost out on a solo to Blaine… I'm scared."

"Oh…" was all Luke could think to say. He remembered that meeting far too well. Clearing his throat, he turned all his thoughts to Pavarotti. Deep down though, he was rather nervous too. The three sat there a while, talking about anything and everything as they waited for the emergency meeting to begin. Once all the Warblers arrived and the council had taken their seats at the front of the room, the summit commenced.

"This emergency meeting is called to order. Jr. Member Blaine Anderson, the floor is yours." Wes introduced officially, allowing Blaine to step forward. Luke had no idea what was going on, but assumed it was something serious. Emergency meetings weren't usually called this early in the day, and, more often than not, meant some time-honored tradition was broken and now they were cursed. Or about to die in a horrific fashion. Neither of which remotely appealed to him.

"Esteemed Council, I'll be brief. Simply put… I'm in love!" The whole room erupted in applause. Even Pavarotti chirped encouragingly. Luke glanced over at Kurt, whose expression was one of pure bliss.

'_So Blaine and Kurt… finally.'_ Luke thought with a grin. Pav seemed to read his mind and nodded in agreement.

"I'm not good at talking about my feelings," Blaine continued. "I'm much better at singing them. But I could use a little help. Which is why I'm asking to enlist the Warblers to help serenade this individual in song… off campus."

'_Yup,'_ Luke winced. _'We are going to die.'_ Pavarotti knew exactly what would happen next, and jumped off his perch dramatically. Luke jealously looked on as Pav ran for cover under a handkerchief Kurt had used to decorate the cage. Unlike the bird, Luke had no way to escape the maelstrom that lay ahead. The whole room was in total chaos.

"I know what I'm asking is slightly… unusual-"

"-the Warblers haven't performed in an informal setting since 1927, when The Spirit of St. Louis overshot the tarmac and ploughed through 7 Warblers during an impromptu rendition of 'Welcome to Ohio, Lucky Lindy'." Wes interrupted somberly.

"Why would we even consider what you're asking?" David added, trying to comprehend Blaine's audacity.

"I firmly believe that our resistance to perform in public nearly cost us our trip to regionals! We're becoming privileged porcelain birds!" Blaine defended, taken aback.

This really got the Warblers going. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Seriously Blaine, does dead Warblers mean nothing to you?' He shook his head, wanting the insanity to end. Pav stuck his head out and looked at Luke sympathetically.

**"YOU MOCK US, SIR!"** Thad proclaimed, causing the room to go unnaturally quiet. Sometimes they wondered when Thad was actually from.

"If I may?" Kurt raised his hand politely, before standing up to address the group. "With respect, I believe Blaine has a point. The Warblers are so concerned with image and tradition that sometimes I feel we miss out on opportunities to step outside our comfort zones."

It only now just occurred to Luke how much he had assimilated to the group. A year ago he found the Warbler's eccentric, and their traditions, well, insane. Now he was one of them, and couldn't even conceive breaking what he now felt to be law.

"When I was in New Directions, we performed in front of hostile crowds pretty much *anywhere* we went. I mean mattress stores, shopping malls; I had a cat thrown at me in a nursing home once!"

This seemed to break the tension. Many of them even laughed. Luke had a creeping suspicion that Kurt was dead serious about the cat though. Not that it mattered. For the first time the Warblers actually seemed to consider breaking tradition. Whats more, it was the first time Kurt seemed genuinely comfortable there. Luke beamed. What the hell is going on here?

"It gave us confidence. It… kept us loose!" Kurt finished proudly.

"And where would this performance take place?" Wes asked Blaine, now willing to consider the request. Kurt had to be a wizard. There was no other explanation.

"The GAP, at the North Hills Mall. I'd like to call it 'The Warbler's GAP Attack'!" Blaine explained. The Warblers laughed, now all highly supportive of the plan. Well… most of them. Kurt cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face.

"Why the GAP?" he asked.

"The guy I like is a Junior Manager!"

Kurt's face fell_. 'Oh crap. Kurt and Blaine aren't together then?'_ Luke asked himself. Judging by the fact Kurt looked like someone had just beheaded Pavarotti in front of him, Luke assumed that this was an accurate assessment.

"All those in favor?" Wes asked, putting the proposed Warbler GAP Attack to a vote. Almost everyone raised their hands. Except two- Kurt, who looked absolutely heartbroken, and Luke, the only one who seemed to notice.

* * *

_I told you Jeff would appear in this story quite a bit. My love for him is an obsessive one. No Nick though. I'll make up for that soon.  
_

_So yeah, a happy chapter! And a canon one at that! I hope you enjoyed it!  
_

_On an important personal note: I am pleased to inform you that I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a two week Quidditch internship program, starting next Thursday. I may also find myself fighting aliens, unleashing a 3000 year old curse, getting attacked by dinosaurs (and possibly sharks), battling super-villains, and giving Squidward clarinet lessons (the horror!). I am going to try as hard as I possibly can to get one more chapter up before I leave. But if I can't, know I am not abandoning the story. I am just going on vacation._


End file.
